Family Affairs
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: The tale of how House Do’Urden gave itself a boost up the Menzoberranzanian ladder and how Drizzt would later feel the consequences. Enjoy. Contains M/F and M/M relations, as well as MPreg. Rated M to be on the safe side. *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Family Affairs**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

**A silly little plot bunny that wouldn't go away…the tale of how House Do'Urden gave itself a boost up the Menzoberranzanian ladder and how Drizzt would later feel the consequences. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and yes, I know I'm weird. And you know that's why you love me **

**Prologue: **

Three clerics stood in formation about the altar, one at his head and one on either of his flanks. On the altar's cold surface a naked, handsome drow male sweated and squirmed, not wanting what was about to happen but knowing that pleading would avail him nothing. He was not physically restrained but a will other than his own held him in place. The high priestess entered the chapel, cupping something in her hands. She took up her place at his feet, motioning for the clerics on either side to part his legs.

Then she sat the spider down on the altar's top. It had taken her days and days of unrelenting prayer to achieve this, this tiny little thing. But it was here now and her triumph was at hand.

The spider was small, no bigger than her thumb nail, a little round body bobbing on eight near-invisible legs. It seemed to shiver, as if it were cold, but it knew where it could find warmth. It scuttled up to the male, who moaned, and disappeared beneath his body. The clerics stroked him soothingly as he moaned again, feeling the spider crawl inside him.

"Hush," spoke the priestess. "Soon you will be beloved of Lolth."

The male sobbed. All four females began to chant, each with their hands resting at the male: on his temples, his shoulders, his belly, and the high priestess leaning forward to place her hands over his pelvis, just above his most intimate place. She felt the warmth building within his flesh as the spider reached its destination, and knew the critical moment of the spell was upon her.

She could feel the power of Lolth flowing through her as she raised her voice, screaming out the final words of the prayer in ecstasy. The heat in the male's belly flared and he wailed. And then it was done.

"Shhh." The priestess soothed, moving so that she might stroke the male's forehead. "You are being accorded a great honour, my son. Do not cry so. Lolth smiles upon you this day."

The male quietened as she continued petting him, drawing him close and helping him from the altar. She wrapped a _piwafwi_ about his trembling shoulders, letting him lean on her as she led him from the House Chapel.

Matron Innara Do'Urden was still young by drow standards, only just into her third century. Her son, Kailen, was her only child. The stabbing blade of her mother, when Innara had seized the Do'Urden throne, would ensure she could never have another baby, a grievous blow indeed for an aspiring female drow.

But Innara would not let that stop her; had found a way to bring her House into prominence like never before. If she could not produce a daughter to carry on her legacy then she would have to settle for a granddaughter- and if she was trying out a new and unusual way of getting one, then so much the better.

She led poor, trembling Kailen to her own luxurious room, where waited a second male, her House Weapons Master. She gently pushed her son into his arms, motioning for them to lie on the bed. "You know what to do." She told her Weapons Master as she left the room. The male bowed his head in acquiescence before scooping up the younger drow and laying him on the mattress. Then, with a lewd wink at his soon-to-be-lover he began to undress…

Innara returned to the chapel, kneeling before the altar, where here clerics had already taken their places, and fell once more into prayer. Even having been granted the means to complete the spell she could not be sure that this was truly an endeavour blessed by Lolth- the Spider Queen was notorious for the cruel games she played. But, if it worked- _if her son could be made to conceive a child by another male_ – then she was sure that the Spider Queen would be pleased with her indeed.

It was devious, cunning and unnatural- the best three ingredients for any Lolth-blessed plan.

It was unfortunate that Innara would have to wait many tendays to be able to confirm whether or not her spell had worked.

But if Innara was anything, it was patient.

oOo

**Poor**** Kailen****! What a mean mummy he's got! Again, yes, I know, I'm strange…**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

It was a splendid day in early summer- thin wisps of fluffy white cloud meandered across the azure sky at the urging of a gentle breeze, the sun shone brightly, in the forest below little birds were chirping…and all the while Drizzt Do'Urden, dark elf ranger, sat alone on a rock outside of Keeper's Dale thinking that he was going to be sick.

He didn't understand what was wrong- generally elves were immune to the ailments which afflicted men, dwarves and halflings. He was sure he hadn't had contact with another elf recently, so he didn't see how he might have contracted one of the few diseases which he was actually capable of catching…but _oh gods!_

The poor goodly drow threw himself to the grass, his stomach heaving violently. Eventually it was over, and he crawled a little ways away from the spot where he'd left his breakfast, curling up in the grass and clutching at his belly. It felt hot to his touch, not a symptom of any disease that he knew.

_Was it something I ate?_

Terrible cramps gripped his stomach, so bad that he cried aloud. Drizzt didn't know how long he lay curled in a ball, sobbing into the grass, but he never heard the approach of a group of dwarves.

It wasn't until one gave a yell, running over and putting a hand on Drizzt's shoulder, shaking him anxiously, that he realised they were there.

oOo

Bruenor Battlehammer paced the rug anxiously while his best cleric, Strumpet Rakingclaw, tended to Drizzt. The dark elf lay in his bed, quaking, and suffering terribly from debilitating stomach cramps. Bruenor had already had to empty the bucket he'd set beside the bed- twice. He couldn't recall Drizzt ever throwing up before- and the poor drow had a raging fever to boot!

It was just so lucky that a group of dwarves, having decided to go for a walk on such a lovely day- and a day had to be truly spectacular to lure a good dwarf from his forge! - had come across the collapsed elf. Otherwise, who knew what state Drizzt might be in by now?

Tugging anxiously at his long red beard, Bruenor nearly missed the thundering footsteps as his two adopted _human_ children came running down the corridor and burst into the room. Huffing and puffing Regis the halfling followed them.

"Drizzt!" cried Cattie-brie, throwing herself to her knees at his bedside. She gripped one of his hands between her own, kissing his palm softly, appalled at the heat radiating from her ailing friend. Her blue eyes were already filling with tears as she watched his face screw up with pain as another cramp gripped his belly –

Bruenor, who knew the signs by now, managed to dart forward with the bucket just in time.

There came a horrid splattering noise and then Drizzt groaned as he flopped limply back onto his pillows.

Strumpet was shaking her head as she laid a cool, damp cloth across the drow's forehead. "I've never seen anything like it," she confessed. "I have prayed to Moradin and I…I believe…"

The dwarf maid stopped speaking, looking forlornly at the assembled group. They all stood with baited breath, hanging onto her every word. Drizzt was listening too, though Strumpet wasn't sure that he was lucid enough to understand her anyway.

She took another deep breath. "I believe this affliction is magical in nature. And…and I'm not sure that there's anything I can do about it."

'You mean someone's casting a spell on Drizzt?" asked Wulfgar, his normally handsome features twisted with distaste. The blond barbarian man was still uneasy in the presence of magic users. He had been raised to fear and mistrust anything magical, and although he had come a long way from his hereditary prejudices- one of his dearest friends was a dark elf, after all – he was still quick to suspect the worst when it came to magic.

There was a clamour from the group, but Strumpet raised her hands in placation. "Quiet please! This is a sickroom, after all. And no, I don't think someone's casting a spell on Drizzt…this magic feels…old."

The dwarven cleric turned to regard Drizzt, who returned her searching gaze with an imploring one. "If it is a spell I'd wager that it was something cast on Drizzt when he was very young. I think- I think we should get word to Lady Alustriel. She may be better able to deal with this, whatever it is."

Strumpet's logic was sound, and it was agreed that Cattie-brie and Wulfgar- who would move fastest on their own- would set out for Silverymoon and its ruler, Lady Alustriel, on the morrow.

Cattie-brie moved to give Drizzt a kiss on the cheek before leaving for her own room and a good night's rest. If she and Wulfgar wanted to get to Silverymoon in less than a week they would have to move hard and fast indeed! Every moment of sleep could help her friend.

Drizzt managed a shaky smile as she ran her fingers down his face in a gentle caress, following where her lips had been.

"Hurry back," he begged, catching her hand and giving her fingers a faint squeeze. It was all the strength he had left. "I feel like my very insides are being burned away."

Unable to stop her tears at his plaintive tone Cattie-brie wrapped Drizzt's neck in a strong hug, kissing his temple as she did so.

"We'll be back before you know it." She promised, determined to shorten the seven day trip for the sake of her friend.

oOo

Wulfgar and Cattie-brie left at dawn the next morning. Travelling light they chose the quickest route east, to Silverymoon. They alternated between running steadily and walking briskly, sleeping as little as possible, keeping their meals confined to dry biscuit so that they would not have to waste time in cooking. Both were soon exhausted, but both were also disciplined, and pushed on relentlessly. They knew that they could rest later, right now their poor friend needed them!

Their perseverance paid off, for at the end of the fifth day on the road the pair arrived in Silverymoon, gasping out their plea for an urgent audience with Lady Alustriel to the concerned guards who came rushing to meet them.

Before the sun had fully set they found themselves in a richly decorated waiting room, collapsed in comfy, plush armchairs while Lady Alustriel was notified of their presence.

Cattie-brie felt as if she might simply fall asleep where she sat, so she rose and started to pace, hoping that this might help her stay awake. Wulfgar watched her muzzily from the depths of his armchair.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes a door opened. Both young humans turned hopefully, but were disappointed when a smallish, tidy dwarf walked in. They had been hoping for Alustriel…

But Cattie-brie had met this dwarf before, and couldn't help but offer a tired smile. "Fret!" she greeted with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Lady Battlehammer," the silver-haired (and bearded) dwarf replied solemnly. He turned and bowed low to Wulfgar, who Cattie-brie introduced.

"My Lady is, alas, held up in a very tedious meeting with some very boring and annoying people, but she would like to let you know that she will be with you as soon as she may. In the meantime I can show you to your rooms, arrange a meal for you, and things of that sort. Please, tell me, what is your wish?"

Cattie-brie and Wulfgar shared a glance. "I think," said Wulfgar, not taking his eyes from the young woman's face, "that we should speak with a healer immediately. Preferably a high ranking, _experienced_ cleric."

"Oh dear!" cried the suddenly flustered Fret. "I did not know that you had injuries! Oh my, how can I ever apologi -"

"Peace, good dwarf." Interjected Cattie-brie quickly, before the tidy little fellow could work himself into a fuss. "We are both well. It is on behalf of a friend that we come to Silverymoon, in search of a healer. Our own clerics in Mithral Hall are at a loss."

"Oh," said Fret, regaining some measure of calm. "Alright then. Any particular sect?"

Wulfgar just shrugged, and Cattie-brie was at a loss as well. "Its Drizzt, Fret. Drizzt Do'Urden. He's dreadfully sick." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

Fret surely saw her distress, and clearly wanted to soothe it. "I shall fetch you an elven healer, dear friends. Fear not, I shall return shortly."

And with that, he hurried away.

Cattie-brie didn't remember returning to her armchair, or falling asleep. She awoke with a start when somebody shook her shoulder gently. Opening her eyes she beheld a tall, beautiful woman with long silver hair- the Lady Alustriel. With her were Fret and an attractive, blond elf, dressed in the white robes of a healer.

"Cattie-brie? This is Fael- he is young, but a skilled healer. Please, won't you tell us what ails Drizzt? He…he is dear to me too, and I will do all in my power to help him."

The young woman nodded wearily, glancing over to see Wulfgar still sleeping deeply in his own chair, legs out straight in front of him as he slumped with his arms hanging over the side. His mouth was open and he was snoring softly. For some reason Cattie-brie found this strangely comforting. Taking a deep breath she looked to the elven healer and began to tell him everything.

oOo

They gathered at dawn the next day: Lady Alustriel, Fael, Cattie-brie and Wulfgar. Fret was there to see them off, as Alustriel chanted and waved her hands, creating from the air a fiery chariot drawn by flaming horses. Cautiously her three companions climbed aboard, followed by the ruler of Silverymoon herself.

It had been arranged that they would travel to Mithral Hall, while Fret would stay behind with a number of Fael's colleagues, searching Silverymoon's vast archives for any scrap of information that might be of help. By means of a pair of magic hand-mirrors, one which would remain with Fret and one which they were bringing with them, Alustriel and Fret could converse at any time.

As the chariot rose into the air Cattie-brie clung to Wulfgar, who was clinging to Fael, who in turn clung to Alustriel, who had the reigns. If she had not ridden in such a chariot before the daughter of Bruenor Battlehammer might have found the ride disturbing- certainly the two males, particularly Wulfgar, did not seem to be enjoying themselves much. But Cattie-brie had ridden in a carriage driven by an inexperienced Bruenor, and this felt quite safe, comparatively.

Still, the young woman could not enjoy the magnificent view spread out below her as they flew above the mountains. She had been hoping that they would explain everything to the healer in Silverymoon who would then be able to give a quick diagnosis and prescribe the antidote.

The best Fael had been able to offer without seeing the patient was that Strumpet was probably right, it sounded like a magical ailment.

Still, they would be in Mithral Hall before nightfall.

_Hold on, Drizzt._ Cattie-brie begged silently. _Hold on._

oOo

**For those who are interested, 'Fael' means 'gleaming brilliance' (of the sun) according to some Sindarin/English dictionary I downloaded once…**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

**I know the elves don't really seem to sleep in Mr. Salvatore's work, but I'm having issues getting the pictures in my head to remember that. Besides, a sleeping Drizzt is so cute! ;D**

The instant they touched down in Keeper's Dale Cattie-brie was off the fiery chariot and running for the doors, scattering dwarves before her. She was aware of her companions following more sedately, though she knew Wulfgar would surely have passed her by now if she had not left him the task of guiding their guests.

In the hallway outside Drizzt's room she nearly cannoned into Regis, who squeaked as she skidded to a stop right before him. "Cattie!" the little halfling cried. "You're back! Did you…?"

Panting, Cattie-brie turned to wave down the corridor, where the other three could be seen approaching. "I brought Alustriel, and a healer named Fael. How's Drizzt?"

"A little better, I think. He started coughing up blood the day after you left, but that's all over with now." The halfling was looking over shoulder, talking as much to the approaching Fael as he was to her, the young woman realised. "He still has a fever, but he's been drinking and even eating a little the past day or two."

Feeling the other three come to a stop behind her, Cattie-brie reached out to rap sharply on the door, not at all surprised when it cracked open to reveal Bruenor peering out at them. The old dwarf held a finger to his lips and then motioned for them to enter. On tip-toe they filed into the room.

Cattie-brie went immediately to Drizzt, as did Fael. The drow ranger was sleeping peacefully, but for the few drops of sweat beading on his brow. Cattie thought to wipe them away, but Fael's hand was already there, checking Drizzt's temperature, she realised. The elf's lovely brows drew together in a frown, and he began a more thorough examination, even undoing Drizzt's light sleeping shirt so that he could place an ear to his patient's chest, listening to the drow's heartbeat. When he was finished he beckoned for the others to come with him back to the hallway. For a moment Cattie-brie considered staying at Drizzt's side, but she was too anxious to hear what the healer had to say. She made sure that the door closed soundlessly behind her.

Fael turned immediately to Bruenor and Regis. "Has his temperature been the same all along?"

"Yes."

"You've been getting him to drink plenty of fluids?"

"After they started staying down, aye."

"Where was he when he first took ill?"

"Outside- in Keeper's Dale."

"You say he coughed up blood?"

"Aye- and some greeny muck too. It weren't at all pretty."

"Hmmm."

They waited attentively while the elf shook his head and muttered softly to himself. "These symptoms fit no elvish disease I ever heard of," he finally declared, to a chorus of depressed sighs. "But I am not particularly familiar with the effects of various drow poisons- have you had any cause to believe Drizzt has been in contact with any other drow?"

Some shook their heads, and there were a few quiet 'no's.

Alustriel reached out to put a gentle hand on Bruenor's shoulder. "Your cleric, Strumpet. Is she here? Cattie-brie said she sensed some sort of magic about Drizzt's illness…"

"She's sleeping," Bruenor answered a little gruffly. "She's been run ragged the past few days. But aye, she mentioned something about magic. She said it felt old- she was fearing that it might have had the touch of Lolth about it."

Alustriel looked alarmed and Fael visibly shuddered at hearing the name of that evil deity. "I think I should take a look at Drizzt too," Alustriel declared firmly, and when no one objected she pushed open the door and re-entered the room.

Drizzt was still sleeping peacefully. He had shifted so that he now lay on his side, one arm tucked under his pillow, pulling it close. Alustriel fondly stroked a few damp wisps of his snowy hair from his dark brow before whispering the words of an incantation. Her fingertips began to glow a very faint blue as they hovered above his face, and he murmured something in his sleep.

Alustriel grinned, looking over her shoulder at Wulfgar. "He's dreaming about you, you know." She said slyly before turning back to the slumbering drow. After a few minutes her eyes grew wide.

"This magic _is_ old!" she breathed. "Well before any of us here, Drizzt and Fael included, were born, I'm sure. And it's _strong_. I cannot understand its purpose at all."

She closed her eyes, evidently concentrating. Small, barely perceptible lines appeared around her eyes and at the corners of her mouth as her brow furrowed in concentration. The pink tip of her tongue darted across her dry lips, and perspiration appeared on her skin.

"Yes," she muttered. "It comes from Lolth, of that I am sure…but," the lady opened her eyes, turning to the others in the room with confusion writ plain upon her lovely features. "It doesn't feel, well, _evil_. I don't believe the purpose of the spell is to harm Drizzt…though exactly what it will do I cannot say."

For a long moment there was silence, broken only by the occasional small noise made by Drizzt in his sleep. "Well," said Fael. "I will do what I can to bring down his fever. If I might have use of your mirror, Lady, I will describe his symptoms to my colleagues back in Silverymoon and set them to searching the archives."

oOo

Under Fael's ministrations, Drizzt's fever broke later that night. He remained asleep though, and the blond-haired elf though it best to let him rest, and thereby heal, for as long as possible. The healer sat patiently in a chair in Drizzt's room- this was but one of the countless bedside vigils the gentle elf had held.

For the moment the room was empty but for the two elves. Everyone else was gone to a late meal, and most to well-needed rest afterwards. Even Cattie-brie was too weary to raise much resistance to Fael's claim that he needed no assistance if the others wished to rest. She had promised to be there first thing in the morning, with breakfast, but Fael wasn't concerned.

For a long-lived elf an hour here or there was a fairly trivial matter.

A few hours later the healer- who had been meditating- heard Drizzt moan throatily. His eyes snapped open, studying his patient intently, but Drizzt appeared well. A few drops of perspiration beaded on his brow, and Fael thought he detected a faint blush staining the other elf's midnight features.

Another low moan rolled about the room, and Drizzt squirmed slightly in his bed, as if seeking contact with another body…Fael chuckled kindly. Drizzt was in no pain, he knew, and he didn't bother to leave his chair, hoping that this was a sign the other might be well on the way to recovery- elves were famous for their ability to heal quickly, after all.

He was a little surprised though, when Drizzt turned his face towards the healer and opened his eyes. They glowed an eerie purple in the dimly lit room- and it was a far more intense stare than Fael was used to. The drow raised a hand, beckoning, and the healer approached, instinctively reaching a hand out to feel his patient's brow…

Before he knew what had happened the dark elf had gripped his wrist and not only pulled him onto the bed but straddled him as well. Ever true to his profession, the surface elf gazed into Drizzt's face and found himself saying: "Are you alright? Your eyes look a little glazed, you know." It was a silly thing to say, he thought as soon as he'd said it, not least because Drizzt either hadn't heard him, hadn't understood him, or simply didn't care.

"Um…" the healer tried as he found the other moving atop him, grinding down slightly, while gathering both the pale-skinned elf's wrists in one hand, leaving the other hand free to explore the elf's chest. Fael was even slightly taller and more heavily built than Drizzt, but he had never been a fighter, and Drizzt, who had been a fighter all his young life, was simply too strong for poor Fael to break free.

"Now see here," he began, his voice starting to sound a little shrill as the drow started to rub one thumb over a rapidly pebbling nipple, but then Drizzt's lips closed over his own, and the rest of the sentence came out as "Mhmmm, hmm? Mm huh mhmmm!"

Grinding his hips against Fael's stomach, Drizzt broke the kiss long enough to moan: "_Please! I need you!_" but it was also long enough for Fael to yelp out a cry for help. He was beginning to despair of anybody having heard him, of anyone coming to his aid- Drizzt was pressing an insistent tongue against the larger elf's lips and Fael simply _couldn't get him off!_ – when Drizzt was seized and lifted right off the very flustered healer.

"_Wulfgar_." Drizzt breathed happily, eyes glittering as he gazed up at Fael's rescuer, his captor. If Drizzt even remembered the other elf's existence he didn't show it. The young barbarian held the dark elf tightly until Fael was able to scrabble, face flushing red, to his feet. When Wulfgar pushed the drow back onto his bed Drizzt promptly threw his arms about the young man's neck and tried to pull him down too. Wulfgar grunted, toppling off balance over the dark elf's lithe form, but Drizzt only purred, squirming happily.

"Oh _Wulfgar!_" he groaned huskily, licking and nuzzling at the young man's neck and stubbled cheek.

"Drizzt," Wulfgar protested, a blush as red as Fael's beginning to suffuse his cheeks. "Let go!"

The young man finally untangled himself from the drow, who gave a little sob of desperation, reaching out for him. Wulfgar promptly put a foot on the Drizzt's chest to keep him pinned down- though, in light of his friend's recent sickness he was careful to not put much weight on it.

His eyes met Fael's stunned gaze. "What's wrong with him? Drizzt is never like this!"

The healer spluttered a bit, gesturing uselessly. "I don't know!" he finally burst out. "I went to check his temperature and the next thing I know he'd grabbed me! I've never seen anything like this before!"

The commotion had brought people running, Regis was first to squeeze through the rapidly growing press of dwarves in the hallway. Bruenor soon followed, simply shoving his kinfolk out of the way, with Cattie-brie and Alustriel hurrying in his wake. Strumpet Rakingclaw brought up the rear, shooing the other dwarves away from the sickroom door.

Everyone stopped and stared at the sight of Fael, pressed back against the wall, wheezing and trying to straighten his mussed up hair and robes, and then at Wulfgar, still holding Drizzt on the bed with his foot. The drow was clearly squirming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruenor started, but was ignored by Wulfgar, who looked to Drizzt incredulously. "Did you just lick my toes?" he demanded, which drew a puzzled "What?" from Bruenor.

Drizzt moaned.

oOo

Having finally restrained Drizzt by having Cattie-brie sit on his chest, a hasty conference was had in the sickroom. More than one person feared their beloved drow had finally gone mad- and, let's face it, at times it had seemed like he had been only just hanging onto sanity by his fingertips, thought Wulfgar.

Having recovered from his ordeal- or at least, having regained his breath and a measure of composure- Fael soon took charge of the situation, claiming the need to update his colleagues in Silverymoon. He was greeted with blank stares.

"New symptoms?" Regis finally asked.

Fael nodded sedately. "Your young man here," he said, gesturing to Wulfgar, "tells me that this is not typical behaviour for Drizzt. Therefore, it is a symptom."

"You think the spell is making him do this?" enquired Cattie-brie from her position atop the drow. He was lying quietly now, looking up at her contentedly, although she was sure he was sneaking lustful glances at Wulfgar every time she turned her head. She kept her muscles tensed, not doubting there was little she could do to stop him if he made an earnest bid to get out from under her.

"I do." Fael replied.

"But what would be the point of it?" asked Alustriel. "A spell that causes you to lustfully leap all over any blond-haired males you happen to encounter? What would be the point of that?"

Fael shrugged, but Cattie-brie shifted uncomfortably.

"When we met Danica and Cadderly at the Spirit Soaring Danica told me tales of their adventures. Early on there was an…an attack, I suppose…of something called the 'Chaos Curse,' which made everyone in the library where they lived indulge in their innermost desires. Could not this spell be a similar thing?"

She cast a disappointed look and a pout the handsome Drizzt's way. "Could it be that Drizzt is harbouring desires for blond men?"

She felt the drow shrug against her shoulder, turning to look at Wulfgar again, although this time his brow creased as if he were thinking hard. The others had nearly forgotten Drizzt was there when he suddenly spoke:

"It's your smell."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your smell," the drow repeated. "I just can't get enough of it. It drives me wild. And I…I get the most _graphic_ images in my head…"

oOo

**Hee hee hee…I love Drizzt/Wulfgar…ah….**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**PhantomBoo: I dunno what happened there…but I think I fixed it…and then I discovered a typo! Argh! How frustrating stamps foot**

**Hakatri: Hee hee. Actually, one of my own pet peeves is MPreg stories where it just miraculously happens- I wanna know why, damn it! So I'm creating my own reasons… XD Overall though, my sadistic streak likes the idea of MPreg…serves 'em right, heh heh heh.**

**I'm quite a fan of the band Evanescence and have been listening to their song 'Lithium' quite a lot recently. I think it goes particularly well with this chapter, if not the whole story. So, if you can, have a listen to it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

Fret hurriedly pulled the magic mirror from his pocket, speaking the activating incantation while he passed his hands over its surface. It showed only darkness, but Fret could hear a number of voices discussing…Drizzt's potential desire for blond men? Oh well…

"Lady Alustriel? My Lady? Can you hear me?" he called into the mirror.

There was a soft, startled cry and then the ruler of Silverymoon lifted her own magic mirror out of her pocket.

"Fret!" she said, looking a little flustered. "Have you found anything?"

"Well, I don't know…it might be nothing," the tidy dwarf replied, fidgeting a little. He felt a little foolish standing in the middle of the library talking into a mirror. Fortunately the handful of elves he was working with paid him little or no attention, absorbed in their searching. "We found...I suppose you'd call it a diary…of a Matron Mother from a House in Menzoberranzan. This House…ah…became embroiled in a war with House Do'Urden. And, well, we think they lost. The war I mean. The last few pages are rather badly singed. But there is some reference to the Matron Mother of House Do'Urden…somebody called Innara?...having facilitated an unnatural spell of some sort in order to gain the favour of Lolth. Um. The drow writing this evidently thinks the spell shouldn't have worked. She calls it a 'perversion'. But she never actually wrote down what it was Innara did."

Fret caught a rather odd view of Alustriel's face from underneath as she turned to speak with somebody at her end. Fret could see right up her nose- charming.

"Drizzt says he's never heard of an Innara Do'Urden, Fret. Do you know when all this happened?"

"Nearly two thousand years ago, my Lady. We're seeing if we can't find more on this 'Innara'. And I'm afraid to say we haven't found anything matching Drizzt's symptoms-"

oOo

While Fael updated Fret on Drizzt's latest strange behaviour Lady Alustriel related the gist of their conversation to those gathered in the sickroom.

Of all of them, Drizzt seemed the most interested to learn about his ancestor. It was not the drow way to keep family histories- or histories of any sort, really. He didn't even know the name of his own grandmother- his mother, Matron Malice, had never told him. Still, as fascinating as it was, finding out who this 'Innara' was didn't seem likely to help him just at the moment.

Poor Drizzt just couldn't keep his eyes off Wulfgar. His mouth watered at the very thought of kissing the young man, of touching him, of loving him… the drow let out a soft sigh, drawing a suspicious look from Cattie-brie, who was still sitting on his chest.

And then Wulfgar left the room! The dark elf ranger gave a little, bereft cry, struggling against Cattie-brie, and very nearly got her off too. Fael left as well, causing Drizzt to whimper. Without the barbarian's overpowering presence the surface elf was starting to seem wonderfully attractive again.

Once the two blonds were gone Cattie-brie hopped off her friend. Unfortunately it didn't occur to any of the group that hair colour really didn't have anything to do with the drow's sudden infatuation.

"Bbbbrrruenorrrr," the dark elf purred, arching his back. "Promise you won't go too?"

The old dwarf looked over at his dark elven friend, who was practically regarding him upside down, and his whole body seemed to twitch. "Gotta go!" he finally blurted out, turning and practically running from the room. With a look at Drizzt, who seemed to be preparing himself to pounce, Regis fled the room as well.

The drow threw a sulky pout at Strumpet- who had wisely moved to block the door- and collapsed back on the bed with a forlorn sigh.

oOo

When it became apparent that Drizzt wasn't going to attempt to escape Alustriel and Strumpet also left. Cattie-brie, however, didn't think it prudent to leave her friend without a guard, and so took to Fael's abandoned chair. Drizzt lay watching her for a while, before rising on legs which still wobbled slightly and padding into the small bathing chamber attached to the room.

Cattie-brie sighed and decided to follow, just in case it was a bid for escape- this particular chamber was also accessible from a second sick room on the other side.

When she found him undressing she didn't bother to avert her eyes- they had once spent six years together on a ship, the Sea Sprite, where the close confines made intimacy somewhat unavoidable. As a consequence she had seen Drizzt naked before- more than once, in fact.

Still, the drow flushed a little and averted his eyes demurely when he looked over his shoulder and saw Cattie-brie watching him. Even after so many years on the surface the drow male could not help but behave a certain way in the presence of females. Even gentle Cattie-brie, who he knew would never hurt him, made him feel just a little vulnerable as he carefully folded his clothing and placed it safely aside.

Naked as the day he was born the dark elf ranger slipped into the…well, it wasn't quite a bath. Given that these rooms were built to house invalids, after all, the whole bathing chamber had been designed to allow the visitor to be assisted. Drizzt stepped lightly into a round stone tub, sunk into the floor, with just enough room for his feet at the very bottom. The tub was vaguely cone-shaped, with a wide ledge or seat, which he sat on, running right around. This also acted as a step for entering and exiting the water. When he was seated the lip of the tub was somewhere near the middle of his back.

One of the true marvels of Mithral Hall was its plumbing. Turning a silver tap brought a stream of icy water pouring from the ceiling. Tilting back his head, Drizzt allowed it to hit him full in the chest, not quite suppressing a yelp as it ran down his chest and stomach, across his thighs…

He sighed softly as the icy shower had the desired effect.

Eyes closed, Drizzt sat quietly for a moment, aware of her soft footfalls as Cattie-brie approached him. Her hands were gentle was she gathered up his long, snow-white mane, and deftly wove it into a long plait so it wouldn't get wet. Drizzt had long ago become used to the young woman's desire to play with his hair- it had always been so. She fiddled with the end of the braid for a little while, then abandoned it to rub her fingers soothingly over his temples.

"Mmmm," Drizzt found himself murmuring, and the young woman dropped a feather-light kiss on his forehead.

"What's the matter with you Drizzt? Why did you throw yourself at Wulfgar like that? And Regis- the look on your face when he was the only other male in the room was positively feral. Have you always liked males?"

The drow opened his eyes, looking up at Cattie-brie. Her auburn hair was falling forwards, obscuring her face, but he saw the glitter in her eyes and knew he had to choose his words very carefully.

"Cattie," he started, his voice soft. "In drow society we don't…we don't think that way. Drow don't label people according to which gender they prefer to sleep with- rather, you get labeled according to which…which role you like to play. Whether you like to be, well, dominant or submissive. And yes, I have been attracted to males in the past, but no more so than to females or vice versa."

For a moment he feared she wouldn't understand, but then she stroked his forehead, the beginnings of a mischievous smile twitching her lips.

"I see," she said. "And are you dominant or submissive?"

He just laughed and poked his tongue out at her.

After a few minutes the cold became too much and Drizzt let Cattie help him from the water and wrap a soft, fluffy gown made of the same fabric as a towel about him. It was good to stand there in her loose embrace, his head resting on her shoulder, and just let his mind sit quiet and empty, like a still pond, reflecting.

Stroking the remnants of the plait out of his hair, using her fingers to comb through the long tresses, Cattie-brie enjoyed letting him lean against her, feeling him breathe. It was a pity to ruin the moment, but she couldn't help herself.

"You didn't answer my question," she whispered in his lovely pointed ear, unable to keep a hint of huskiness out of her voice.

Drizzt turned his head to regard her and they were nose-to-nose. He shook his head gently back and forth so that the tips of their noses rubbed in a 'kiss' as he pondered his answer. Despite his mischievous actions, when he spoke he was unable to stop the usual demure downward dip of his eyes:

"Cattie, all drow males are submissive. It's not a choice."

oOo

**Mmmm, submissive Drizzt. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I have to get up early tomorrow, so I might stop here before I get a little carried away… please feel free to throw in any suggestions, by the way. I have the plot worked out already but I can always give a tweak here and there, or even a full-body make-over if I so choose ;)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

The next three days were an absolute nightmare.

There had been no word from Silverymoon, and troubles in Mithral Hall were growing apace.

Drizzt lay wearily on his bed- in his own room now, for he was no longer suffering from nausea or a fever. Guenhwyvar lay curled about him like a giant, furry hot water bottle. Every so often the great cat would nuzzle her master gently, and he would respond with an absent-minded pat.

Cattie-brie sat in a chair by the door- guarding Drizzt from the outside world. Not only was Drizzt craving the touch of other males, seeming to lose all his sanity at the sound of a male voice, the smell of male sweat, the proximity of a male body, but now the other males residing in Mithral Hall were responding enthusiastically to him as well. Cattie was reminded of a bitch on heat- male dogs just couldn't get enough of her- or, in this case, him.

The poor drow was beginning to look rather battered. His already full lips were puffy and swollen, the lower one split, from a number of enthusiastic, frantic kisses bestowed on him by Wulfgar, Bruenor, Fael, a myriad of random dwarves- even Regis. There was a lump like a duck's egg on the back of his head from when Wulfgar, in his frightening strength, had thrust Drizzt hard against the stone wall for a bit of snuggling. There were bruises on his wrists, his knees, his hips…

And all the while it was left to a quartet of exhausted females to guard the goodly drow from these amorous advances. Not that Drizzt was making their job any easier, and Cattie-brie was getting more than a little annoyed with his willingness to be mauled and groped.

As if sensing her thoughts, Guen growled, curling tighter about Drizzt's reclining form.

_He's not well,_ the young woman had to remind herself. _He can't help it. And neither can the men who're laying their hands on him…_

All the same, Cattie-brie was getting annoyed at all these people feeling up _her_ drow. Not that she'd made her claim of ownership to Drizzt himself yet, but that was how she thought of him. How she had been thinking of him for a very long time.

Guen growled again, and Cattie-brie had to laugh, giving a little nod of acknowledgment the magic panther's way. Yes, Guen had had Drizzt first.

oOo

Able to think more clearly away from that intoxicating dark elf scent- and if they could only find a way to bottle _that_ the dwarves of Mithral Hall would soon have been the most successful perfume merchants anywhere in the world- Bruenor wondered why they hadn't thought to resort to this before. Still, he had been very pre-occupied with how he was going to make sure word never got around that he, the _dwarven king of Mithral Hall_, had snogged an _elf_. Given him a good grope too, for which Guen had smacked him across the room, but the kiss was the most embarrassing bit.

The dwarven king stood in the throne room with Alustriel, Strumpet, Fael, Wulfgar, Regis and a whole contingent of heavily armed dwarves. Chalked in the middle of the floor was a painstakingly drawn circle of mystic runes. Lady Alustriel was preparing to summon forth an imp, a pitiful creature of the lower planes. It was their hope that the imp could be compelled to find them some answers.

The dwarven soldiers surrounded the circle- if the imp somehow managed to break free of the imprisoning runes there was no way it was getting out of this room alive!

The ruler of Silverymoon took her place at a particular point in the circle. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands in front of her, with her palms turned upwards. Then she began to chant, her slender body swaying in time with her words. Her silvery hair flickered and flashed in the candlelight, like flowing water, and she seemed something other than mere flesh and blood at that moment. Watching in silent awe her companions beheld the magnificence of Lady Alustriel's revealed power.

Dark smoke began to rise in the centre of the circle, coiling wisps which writhed this way and that, making shapes- mostly of grotesque, demonic faces- before falling apart and starting all over again. All the time the amount of smoke was increasing, billowing up from that one point of the circle. It roiled and swirled until it was as high as Regis the halfling, and then the smoke simply fell away, vanishing, to reveal the summoned imp.

Each and every denizen of the lower planes was unique in appearance- this imp being no exception. Its face was rodent-like, with glittering eyes, one red, one yellow, and needle-sharp teeth poking haphazardly from its snout. Its body was covered in dark, spiky fur, and its little paws tipped with wicked claws. A long, hairless tail waved in the air behind it; batwings sprouted from its shoulders, and two small, sharp horns showed between its ears.

The imp hissed and chittered at them, baring sharp fangs. It hopped from one foot to the other, then spun about in a full circle, snarling into the face of each and every person in the room. When they failed to appear even the least bit intimidated the horrid little beast shrieked shrilly and tried to whip a dwarven warrior with its tail. Where the tail would have passed through the air over the runes it bent oddly, apparently stopped by an invisible wall. The imp screeched again. It was trapped- and it knew it.

"Crakka," Lady Alustriel said in a deep and menacing voice- one no one in the room had hear her use before- "that's more than enough of your foolery. I have a task for you."

The imp spat at her, but even the demonic phlegm was confined by the wards.

With a wave of her hand Alustriel created a shining, white fireball, which she held in her palm. The imp grew still and quiet, obviously afraid of imminent punishment.

"Crakka be good," it shrilled. "Crakka be good- no hurt Crakka, she be good!"

Alustriel was wise enough to keep the fireball until Crakka had been given her instructions and dismissed, at which point the wizard-woman transformed the flames into a rose, which she gave to Strumpet.

oOo

On the fourth day cold showers ceased to have any effect. Poor Drizzt was so hard he was in pain, and his earlier attempts to hide his discomfit nearly broke Cattie-brie's heart. She had tried to help him, but her gentle caresses had pained him so greatly that he wept, and he had fainted when he spent himself over her hand.

The young woman had hoped he had found some relief, but as she lay next to him, feeling their hearts beating, she felt something else as well, and knew her efforts had been in vain.

Fael (having first been doused in icy water- and even then Strumpet had had to fetch another bucket) gave his patient a brief but enthusiastic examination and had opted to use various potions to keep Drizzt sleeping until such time as a permanent solution could be found.

Cattie-brie lay on the bed beside Drizzt, her head on his chest and her arms wound tight about his waist. He was breathing deeply, sleeping peacefully for the moment, due to the massive amount of painkiller Fael had expertly poured down his throat, and it pleased the young woman to see his face free of pain.

The young woman had a terrible decision to make. Drizzt could not be made to sleep forever- if they could not find a cure for whatever was afflicting the drow he would have to be woken, and Cattie knew they would simply have to see if a man's ministrations might bring her beloved Drizzt some relief. But the thought of another touching him, loving him…it made her sick to her stomach.

She was sure he returned her feelings- the look he had given her when she had reached for him spoke volumes, and she knew, despite the fact that he could seemingly find no pleasure in the act that her touch was not unwanted.

Yet, if no cure could be found she would have to discuss with Drizzt if he would take a male lover- she had no doubt a willing body could be found.

Pondering the dilemma Cattie was surprised to find her distaste at having to share her lover give way to a faint but insistent heat. She imagined the drow and Wulfgar together- and the barbarian was Drizzt's most likely choice, she knew- and found she rather enjoyed the fantasy.

If it came to that she wondered if Drizzt would consent for her to watch. She found that she fervently hoped so.

oOo

Crakka hopped about in the circle cackling with glee. Alustriel had never before seen an imp so happy- evil creatures of chaos, helping goodly folk like herself was not something they enjoyed- but the rat-like creature pranced and skipped, clapping her paws together and chortling happily to herself.

"Crakka!" Alustriel scolded. "You have the answers I seek- tell me!"

The imp stopped her little dance about the circle, but continued to hop from foot to foot in her glee. "Me know!" she said happily, looking at the company gathered anxiously in the hall. When she was met only with thunderous glares she sobered just a little, knowing that antagonise these grim folk could get her punished- and painfully.

"Him Do'Urden," the imp squeaked, as if that explained everything, and they were fools for not understanding (despite her fear of Alustriel the little she-imp was going to tease the assembled friends as much as she could, no matter what) "Do'Urden, beloved of Lolth."

"Drizzt has forsaken the Spider Queen!" Alustriel said sharply, but the imp actually waved her paws at her, as if the ruler of Silverymoon were a pupil speaking out of turn during a lesson.

"Pwah! That no matter. Him Do'Urden. Him _family_ Do'Urden, see? Him _family_ do great things for the Spider Queen."

"Then why would Lolth do this to him if she loves him so much?" Bruenor growled. He didn't like the idea of the drow deity having an interest in his friend- the less she looked in Drizzt's direction, the better, as far as the kind-hearted old dwarf was concerned.

"Lolth not do anything to Drizzt!" Crakka protested. "Him fine. Him on heat."

When no reply was forthcoming- for no one knew what to say- what _was_ the imp talking about? – Crakka chortled again, enjoying the joke.

"Him on heat," she repeated. "Him mother Malice Do'Urden, her mother Vartha Do'Urden, her father Kailen Do'Urden. _Him_ mother Innara- you no know Innara Do'Urden?"

Alustriel shook her head, exchanging a look with Fael. Where was this going?

"Innara founder of House Do'Urden. Innara have a son, Kailen, but no daughter. Drow no want son, want daughter. But Innara, no more baby. Innara, she clever, she know how to please Lolth _and_ get girl baby. She put spell on son and _him_ had baby. Vartha Do'Urden. But spell to make male have baby? That _powerful_ magic. No just go away, oh-ho no!"

"That's an awful lot of trouble to go to just to get a granddaughter," said Alustriel slowly. "Why would she bother? It's not as if there aren't other opt-"

"You no listen? Innara, she make Lolth happy. Very happy. Innara beloved of Lolth- what more drow want?"

The little imp crossed her arms over her chest, tail whipping excitedly behind her. No one looked angry now- they wouldn't punish her. Crakka was not the most articulate of imps, but she knew how to manipulate a situation- and Crakka had every intention of causing a little havoc.

It really would be too easy.

"He's on heat?" Fael queried, swapping worried glances with Alustriel again. "You mean Drizzt could have a baby, like his ancestor did?"

"Yup, yup, him ready for baby. All him need is sire."

With a wave of her hand Alustriel dismissed Crakka back to the lower planes. Safely back in her fiery abode the rat-like imp hugged herself in wicked glee- they hadn't even asked! The one thing she had worried about was if they asked, and she lied, that Alustriel might sense it. But they hadn't even asked!

For Crakka had not told them that Drizzt's receptiveness could only last a few more days- a yochol had told her so. Kailen Do'Urden, Drizzt's ancestor, had been able to bear children until he was nearly six hundred years old, the same as most drow females, and had had a number of sons as well as Drizzt's grandmother. The spell was somewhat diluted so many generations on though, and caused the younger drow's fertility to fluctuate. He may one day come back on heat, but it was by no means certain.

But Crakka had not told them. As far as Drizzt's friends knew his condition was permanent, and could only get worse.

Safe in the Abyss Crakka laughed until her sides ached and tears streamed down her furry cheeks.

oOo

**Heh heh heh…**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

Drizzt had to have a baby! Drizzt _could_ have a baby! The 'perversion' mentioned in the Matron Mother's diary was clear to her now- for surely it was the ultimate perversion of nature to make a male bare a child?

Cattie-brie did not know what to think. She had come to terms with the fact that her beloved might sleep with another male, had even started to rather look forward to the event (provided he let her watch), but _this?_

The young woman had wondered if she and the drow might one day have children- it was one of the most compelling arguments for them staying as nothing more than friends. What sort of a life might a half-drow child find? But the thought of Drizzt having children with someone else- even someone like Wulfgar, whom Cattie-brie had once been engaged to, and was a dear friend of both of them- brought a lump to her throat and tears to her eyes.

Cattie had never, ever considered that possibility before. She had had Drizzt's love for so long she had never imagined a scenario wherein they might be apart, wherein Drizzt might start a family with someone other than herself, with another elf, perhaps.

How could she possibly bare it?

Would 'the sire' wish for a formal bonding, a marriage, between them? Would he claim Drizzt, and the child, as his own, and cut Cattie-brie out of their lives? Even if he did not, if he was a strong presence in the life of the child Drizzt might not want to take a partner, a lover, other than the child's father, lest the child somehow be upset? Even if the father (presuming, then, that it was not Wulfgar, who Cattie believed would never show such disinterest in a child of his loins) wanted nothing to do with Drizzt or the baby after its conception, would Drizzt have any time and attention left for her?

Might he want her to be its mother, though she was not in truth? Would he want to start a life together with her and this baby? She would love the child, she knew. Any child of Drizzt's would be loved in Mithral Hall. And, she had to admit, this last idea had appeal. Cattie-brie was a fighter, and an athlete. She had always vaguely thought that there might be children in her future, but she was also hesitant to give up her warrior ways- and would her body be the same after bearing children? It hadn't seemed to effect the fighting abilities of her friend Danica, but you never knew your ill-luck. If it was Drizzt that bore their child then she would never have to worry about such an attack on her fitness- or her figure.

But their relationship could never be the same, even though Cattie knew it was hardly a willing betrayal of her on Drizzt's part.

_Oh Gods!_ She thought suddenly, icy terror flooding every inch of her being. _What if he were to die in childbirth? _She had a sudden image of her raising Drizzt's child, forever haunted by how alike they were in looks and temperament…

The young woman shook her head, forcing away the terrible contemplations. To dwell on such possibilities was silly- if Drizzt died, he died, and she knew that if she let the fear that something would happen to him rule her then she'd never let him leave his bedroom again. And that would surely kill Drizzt as no sword, no arrow, no wrongly birthed child ever could.

She was sitting above Keeper's Dale, in the very same spot Drizzt had sunk down when he first took ill, though Cattie-brie didn't know that. She had come here- fled here really- to think, to try and make sense of this most bizarre of situations. The young woman was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't sense the pair who approached here. The first indication she had that she was no longer alone was when Lady Alustriel's hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

Cattie-brie looked up from her contemplation of the grass to see Alustriel and Fael standing before her.

"Cattie-brie?" Alustriel asked softly. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I…no…I don't know," the young woman stuttered, dropping her gaze.

"Cattie," Alustriel insisted, gently lifting the young woman's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Fael and I have been talking. We have an idea we'd like you to hear…"

oOo

Drizzt moaned, thrashing slightly on the bed. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but he felt awful. Many of the muscles in his body seemed to have seized, sending rippling waves of agony through his slender form. His head ached, his eyelids were heavy and his groin…

The poor drow couldn't hold back a soft sob, his fists clenching in the sheets.

His teary violet gaze swept the chamber. He was alone- not even Guen was at his side- but his keen ears caught the faint hint of conversation beyond his door. He hoped one of his friends was coming- he was in as much pain as when he'd been tortured in House Baenre's dungeons, as much as when he'd felt Artemis Enteri's hand sink right into his chest, right through his ribs.

Tears spilled. At that moment Drizzt would have sold his soul to Lolth herself for a cuddle.

The door creaked open, and a young man stepped through. He peeked shyly at Drizzt, who's thoughts were instantly diverted. The young fellow's delicious scent flooded his nostrils, even at this distance, and the drow even forgot how much pain he was in as he propped himself up on his side, studying this curious intruder lustfully.

The young man crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, one hand reaching out to stroke Drizzt's hip and then trail gentle fingers down his thigh. The drow purred, squirming around onto his back, reveling in the gentle caress. _Oh, he felt so much better!_

The young man chuckled softly, reaching now to stroke Drizzt's face. He seemed awfully familiar, but the dark elf's lust-fuddled brain just couldn't seem to come up with a name. His hair was a beautiful auburn, like Cattie-brie's, and fell in unusually long (for a man, that is), lustrous curls about his shoulders. He was a short, a little under five and a half feet, just an inch or two shorter than Drizzt himself, and very nearly as slender as the elf was. His eyes were the same sky blue as Cattie-brie's too.

_No. Surely not. It couldn't be…could it?_

"Cattie-brie?" the drow breathed incredulously. The young man tenderly cupping his cheek smiled cheekily and leant in for a gentle kiss.

"Aye," he/she murmured against the elf's lips. Turning his/her head to nuzzle Drizzt's neck he/she breathed in deeply. "Gods you smell good!" he/she said. "It's a polymorph spell. We only have a few hours…"

The goodly drow gave a throaty moan as his lover kissed and nibbled a trail down his neck and chest, stopping to nip and lick both his nipples, and then swirl a wet tongue into his navel. Clothing had been too restrictively painful on poor Drizzt's flesh, and quick fingers soon had Cattie-brie's gone too. They snuggled blissfully together, enjoying the sensation of skin-on-skin, the young woman in a man's body letting the drow lead as much as possible, unsure of what to do and overcome by strange sensations.

Limbs were carefully arranged, bodies positioned. Cattie needed a few instructions- and Drizzt truly enjoyed whispering them naughtily in his/her ear, and both were grateful for the little vial of lubricant Fael had insisted he/she bring. He/She let it coat his/her fingers, delighted with the way Drizzt moaned, head thrown back and eyelashes fluttering when his/her fingers stroked the pleasantly scented oil into his body.

"Mmmm," the drow murmured, hot breath against his/her cheek. "Yes. Like that."

When Drizzt was comfortably taking three fingers- impatiently squirming and pleading for more, in fact- Cattie lay him on his back and moved between his eagerly spread legs, more than a little anxious. He/she didn't want to hurt his/her lover, but the drow was impatient, curling one very lovely leg about his/her back, pulling their bodies impossibly close. There was only one way to be closer, and encouraged by Drizzt's smouldering gaze, Cattie-brie pushed forward.

Needless to say, their lovemaking was exquisite.

oOo

The polymorph spell had lasted three of four hours, and they'd not wasted a single moment. Having soothed their initial urges they'd had a round two, three, and even four, able to be more tender now that their lust was somewhat sated. They tried all the positions Drizzt knew, and puzzled out a few more all of their own, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, Cattie-brie's body changing back into that of a woman even as their eyelids fluttered closed.

The young woman was woken some hours later by Drizzt rubbing the tip of his nose against her own, and her eyes crossed as she tried to look at his face so close to hers.

"Feel better?" she asked sleepily, reaching up to brush a few stray tendrils of snow-white hair from his forehead.

"Yes," he said simply, smiling down at her lovingly. "Thank you."

The young woman sighed contentedly, pulling _her_ drow down for a snuggle. As Drizzt started to nuzzle at her neck she began to laugh, and thinking it was just because he was tickling her he continued. But then she rolled them both, so that now he was lying on his back, looking up into her mischievously sparkling eyes.

"You're going to kill me," she giggled. "I meant to talk to you before we…you know… but as soon as I saw you lying there I just couldn't stop myself. You're going to _murder_ me."

"Why?" Drizzt asked, perplexed, but not overly worried. As long as the beautiful young woman continued to sit naked on his stomach he was happy.

"Because I just got you pregnant."

Drizzt began to laugh, but as the young woman continued to watch him, her head tilted slightly to one side, he saw the real trepidation hiding beneath her smile. "Cattie," he asked slowly, blinking at her once or twice. "What were you meant to tell me?"

oOo

**Got ya! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Disclaimer: I own very little, and it doesn't include Menzoberranzan, Silverymoon, Mithrall Hall, or any of Mr. Salvatore's characters. I will accept the blame for the OC's though…**

Lady Alustriel and Fael left for Silverymoon, but returned after three tendays so that the healer might check on Drizzt. The drow warrior sat on the edge of his bed, letting the other elf's hands gently work over his abdomen. He had been teasingly assured that he already looked as if he was putting on weight, and a part of him desperately wanted that to be true. Another part was desperately screaming out denial.

They were all gathered in his room: Cattie-brie, Lady Alustriel, Bruenor, Regis, Strumpet, even Guen, to watch Fael carefully examine Drizzt. The drow had been tired and cranky recently, complaining of both headaches and back pains, was becoming finicky in what he ate, and had been ill in the morning on more than one occasion.

Bruenor, desperately hoping for grandchildren, even had his fingers crossed as the golden-haired elven healer straightened, stroking his chin with slender fingers.

"Hmmm," the elf murmured, eyeing Drizzt speculatively.

"Well?" the drow finally asked, unable to stand the suspense anymore. He couldn't quite keep the quaver out of his voice, and Cattie-brie crossed the room to sit beside him and put a loving arm about his shoulders. Drizzt had definitely been having mood swings recently- now that they shared a room Cattie had both seen the drow hug himself (and her) with delight at the thought that they might have a child and throw himself sobbing on the bed in terror of the event. She had decided to be hopeful that he was carrying her child, but understood that it was possible that it was simply stress causing the usually stoic drow to behave so.

Fael smiled gently into Drizzt's desperate gaze. "At this early stage I can't be totally sure…" he said slowly, "but I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

Bruenor whooped, earning a startled glance from both parents-to-be, but then Drizzt began to laugh too, a happy sound, as he pulled Cattie-brie into a proper hug, burying his face in her hair. She held him close, rocking him slightly, his laughter infecting her too.

Now that he knew Drizzt could find a measure of serenity. He would try to push all negative thoughts about his pregnancy from his mind, and simply revel in the fact that he was going to be a father. When Cattie-brie kissed him he returned the loving gesture whole-heartedly, only half aware of the excited buzz and chatter of his friends, of Bruenor's declaration that they would throw the grandest celebration clan Battlehammer had ever seen, of Guen's congratulatory roar.

He was going to have a baby.

oOo

**I**** realise**** that there may be people out there disappointed that I didn't actually carry the story through to full term and the birth, but this story was always about how Drizzt might get pregnant rather than Drizzt having a child. After all, its how the baby got there that's the fun part XD**

**And perhaps one day I'll decide to write the story of the birth and the new baby, but I won't make any promises…I am very tempted to write a bit for Dinin though…whatta ya think? Review and let me know! **


End file.
